Chapter Black
by thatcherryblossom
Summary: "I care for myself. The more solitary, the more friendless, the more unsustained I am, the more I will respect myself." - Enter Aiko a half breed demon, OC. Read to find out more!


**A/N- Wanted to add a new mix. Was inspired after re watching The Dark Tournament! This is how I imagined Genkai as a young mother :) Hope you like! Please Review! Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! **

**Chapter 1**

She supposed she just couldn't let him go just yet, all those years spent together, training, becoming stronger, fighting as comrades, winning... She wanted to save him. Bring the old lover she once knew back to her, the way it use to be. Before... her thoughts trailed and her deep brown eyes glistened as she took the man who held her heart and held him close to her, faintly listening to the offbeat sound of his slowly decaying heart. He looked so peaceful, even.. gentle like, so what had changed to make him decide this choice of life? His choice sickened her to the core. She loved this man, wanted to grow together, remain a faithful team to the end, even someday start a family. Her face paled as she wondered if she just did not matter anymore in regards to him? Were all those years, in vain? She pondered to herself as she watched the man laying beside her wrapped in sheets of silk almost glowing in the pale moonlight of the room. His dark tanned skin and prominent cheekbones stood out to her in the light of the window, not to mention his tall build and muscular body she admired to herself, she outlined the contours of his face with her small delicate finger, and sighed to herself as he twitched beneath her gentle touch.

Tomorrow when he awoke and found her next to him, he would surely change his mind, his heart? She had given him everything, all of herself held nothing back. She just couldn't accept this fate. She needed him, and a part of her yearned for the recognition of his love for her. Silent tears pleaded from her eyes and fell onto her bare skin, her heart ached with a pain so deep, she knew that she needed to quit her constant thinking and fall into the dark abyss of slumber. However, sleep would not befall her, because in her mind she feared if she succumbed to the sweet, engulfment of darkness, forgetting all her troubles for the remainder of the hours to come, there would be no trace of him when she awoke and quite frankly she was not ready for that.

As if on cue, the young man beside her slowly opened his eyes, noticing the young, beautiful maiden still awake. He gave her a small smile as he brushed her pink hair back away from her face, her brown eyes deep in mourning. He raised his rough hand to her face catching her tears as they slid down her soft cheek, he reached out from the sheets to pull her into an embrace, holding onto her bare body as she quietly cried, she had such a pure heart, no matter how much of a show she put on. He also knew that he didn't deserve her, she was to good. But yet, it was him who she had given himself to? He ached with the longing of being by her side, of fulfilling this silent promise between them, for the remainder of her small life. Grief overcame him as he knew it just was not possible, he could not protect his colleagues his own... apprentices. How could he ever truly protect her? Give her and their children the love, and commitment they needed?

She deserved better, and that was what she would get. He would not hold her back any longer. His feelings betrayed him as he felt a small water substance escape his eye, feeling it trail along his face. He felt her still small body rise up with every breath she took. He was despicable, and he abhorred himself for being so weak. But just for tonight, he would hold her one last time in their tiny apartment they shared, reliving the life they had almost built together. He sighed to himself replaying moments he would never truly own. _And what a beautiful life it would have been.. _Stroking her long hair and holding her tighter, he waged a silent battle within himself. In the morning, before she woke he would be gone, leaving nothing but a cold spot in the bed they shared. He hoped she would not be too devastated and that in time, his young Genkai would soon find another to replace what he, Toguro, could never satisfyingly deliver.

*Six years later*  
_

Long pink hair swirled in the wind as she bounced from the tree tops down to their limbs, hanging herself upside down, joy radiating through her. So full of life, naive and trusting, never knowing the harshness of the world around her. Aiko, name literally translating to "child of love" a sunshine filled girl, who had a heart of the purest gold, she was only six years old. However, she had the speed and agility any would envy, a strength that most would deem unnatural for a young child but a kind, gentle spirit. She would be her successor some day, Genkai mused as she watched her young daughter delight in the outdoors. She had been worried when finding out about her pregnancy, a half demon child. To her surprise, the little child was easy, friendly to all. A heart of the purest gold. She and Aiko had stayed in that apartment for six long years, awaiting the return of her beloved Toguro. She figured he would return one day, and she would be there to greet him as if no years had passed between them, but she was beginning to falter that dream. It seemed hopeless, and she grew weary of it, which had led to the possibility of them moving out here.

It seemed her mind was made up as she watched the child dance happily in the bright sunshine, playing with small, courageous animals. Genkai silently wondered when the demon part of her small child would grow, another reason for moving out here, in this seclusion. If Aiko became uncontrollable, or blood thirsty then the whole town would pay for it. Aiko, looked up towards the bright blue sky, watching the big, puffed up white clouds above her, one day she would touch one. She thought to herself, she much preferred this place to the city, her mommy would not mind her being unsupervised and she could play all day long! Spotting a bright pink flower by the forest she gracefully pranced to it. All confidence, she picked it and dreamily admired its beauty as she brought it close to her face to inhale the sweet fragrance. The pink reminded her of her mommy's hair, it definitely remarked her beauty she beamed, her tiny face lit up, and she sprinted over to where Genkai sat as if she were trying to meditate.

"Mommy! Look at what I found for you!" she cried out in pure happiness placing the small flower in her Genkai's palm. "It looks like you!"

Genkai couldn't help but smile, her fondness for her daughter grew with each passing day. She wished her father were able to see her. Did he even know she bore her?

"We should be heading back now Aiko. I believe we have found our new residence." Genkai spoke with such eloquence, causing her daughter to peer around her, taking in the beauty of her surroundings.

"You mean, we get to stay here now?" she asked innocently, her large honey eyes looking for confirmation.

"Yes, but first we must go back to the city. Pack up our things, so we can begin a new life." Genkai's eyes held a softness to them as she watched her daughter excitedly race to the old red beater of a truck, she was so much like herself at that age. She knew only good things could come from here, she would enjoy this seclusion and train hard, developing her spirit wave in the process, make it more powerful. Her love of martial arts she hoped would pass on to her daughter, nothing would bring her greater pleasure than to train her in the art and watch her grow into a powerful young woman, her apprentice. Together they would hopefully save Toguro's soul, if he was not already to far gone. She watched Aiko climb into the truck and playfully bump the horn making birds scatter from their nests. Chuckling to herself she slowly walked and joined up with her daughter.

The trip back home had been a long one indeed, especially with a small rambunctious child. Being both parents had been rough on Genkai, but she still was thankful everyday for a small reminder of what Toguro used to be. Sometimes she would see him in Aiko, especially his strength. She couldn't help but hold a slight grudge against him, choosing a life of selfishness and arrogance over her. She tried not to let the bitterness overtake her though, at least for the sake of the small child. Inhaling the fresh air as she helped Aiko from the truck, she took the time to re braid her long hair that had scattered from the intense blow of the wind, noticing her young honeyed eyed girl held the same problem. She laughed under her breath as she ushered her through the door, taking in one of the last times she would in fact, walk through it. It was almost the same as when he had left her so many years ago, the pale walls were still bare, a few furniture thrown here and there a small kitchen table, hardwood floors throughout.

Genkai was just not one for decorations, taking the simple things in life. She would miss this small old place. It held so many memories inside, a bittersweet feeling was emerging as she watched Aiko dash to her small room quickly collecting her teddy. She had to remain strong. This was for the best, as unlikely as it was the fact remained, Aiko was a half demon. She needed seclusion until she was able to control whatever urges arise. Genkai maneuvered her way into the kitchen. She would begin their meal here soon, and she wondered if Aiko would be okay with running to the store for her? It was only a little ways from the apartment? And she needed to say her goodbyes to the older neighbor next door anyway. Taking food from the freezer she began to thaw the meat, placing it under warm water. She felt a tiny hand wrap around her leg, and she glanced down into the puppy eyes of her daughter. Genkai smiled and patted her head.

"Aiko, would you mind asking Mrs. Heu, if she might accompany you to the store? I need a few things."

Her eyes brightened at the prospect of being able to leave with the older woman, the tiny girl shook her head eagerly and dashed out of sight, Genkai chuckled to herself, the girl hadn't even given her time to tell her what was needed. Such eagerness, she would be back, hopefully. When she heard the door reopen and in walked a small elder lady, with grey-brown hair tied up in a knot on the top of her head, she also carried a tiny pink haired assailant latched onto her pink kimono. After explaining what was needed, the older woman nodded, confirming she was more than willing to aid the young child. She watched them walk away, ignoring the emotions creep up inside of her, she could be so overprotective sometimes. Aiko would be fine, she thought as she tried to silence a dreadful feeling boiling up inside her.

The sky was starting to darken but they still had more than enough light to make it back. Aiko happily hopped along side of Mrs. Heu, taking in all the strangers that passed them by, one hand grasping the older woman's and the other waving at strangers passing her by, she noticed that only a few would wave back. They seemed so rushed she thought, as her honey colored eyes trailed up to watch the sky, it was so pretty with the orange and pink spreading across, colliding into the other. It was called a sunset she remembered mommy telling her. Catching her attention next was a small group of people huddled together, they were all mainly male with matching black outfits. Aiko smiled politely at them and gave a small wave, only to be reprimanded by Mrs. Heu. The men grinned back barring yellowed teeth, causing an unsettling feeling in the older woman's stomach, she pulled Aiko closer to her and hurried inside to grab the items needed. She knew they were being watched now, and fear crept inside her as she watched the child who unknowingly attracted a band of thugs. Such innocence, she sighed to herself. She wondered what they were doing on this side of town? Those kind usually stayed more to the south of the city. It was like they were waiting for them, just standing from outside the window. She was unsure of what to do and the night was slowly creeping in.

"Hey " Aiko started tugging at her hand "You know mommy wanted me to say bye. We are moving soon."

Oh, is that right? Well good luck to you both dear." Her old features softened as she tried to ignore the cold hard stares of the band outside.

When she reached the register she let the young man behind the counter ring up the total, then she kindly asked the young gentleman if he would be so kind as to escort them back. Pushing back his black hair he took notice of where the older woman's eyes lingered, he solemnly agreed, It was closing time anyway, six o'clock. He picked up the bags and slung them into a cart, carefully noting the beady eyes stalking each movement. He knew how to throw a punch so they didn't quite ignite the fear in him. They were only looking for easy prey, now that he would be escorting the older woman and the child home, he doubted they would bother with the trouble. He opened the door and pushed the cart outside, quickly followed by the twosome.

"Heheheh hey there little princess. You have quite an energy flowing through you." One of the thugs slurred out from the shadow, Aiko turned to meet the beady eyes of a middle aged male, dark features with a hat covering his head.

"Hey!" she chirped happily liking that for once she had been acknowledged, Mrs. Heu gently pulled her closer and quickened her pace.

"Where do ya think you're going hag?" Another one of the men blurted out, getting aggravated that they were being ignored, "Not nice to ignore fellow citizens." he said as he swiftly pulled out his pistol from his coat and pointblank shot the store owner, as if to make a point, Aiko watched the kind man fall slowly to the ground the cart tipping over and the contents from the bags now laid out in the street. Where there was once a bright, cheery expression was now replaced by a cold lifeless stare in the store owners eyes.

"Please wake back up!" Aiko screamed bending over to gently shake him, blood staining her white martial arts attire and hands. Mrs. Heu stood there panicked watching the poor child scream over the lifeless form. Fear plagued her entire being as she took her notice of the now pointed pistol in her direction. Reaching into her purse she pulled out what little money she had in bargain for their lives, the man with the pistol nodded to his comrade, who greedily snatched the coins and then grabbed young Aiko by the hair.

"Heheh yeah. Boss will be pleased. He hates little rats like you!" The man said taking note of the fear he was instilling in them both. "You know what needs to be done." he said to the man who held the pistol and he walked away quite satisfied with a struggling, screaming child. Aiko noticed so many humans watching from a distance but none would come to her aide? They all hid behind their doors, eyes glued to the scene at hand. She continued kicking and screaming, in plea for the man to let her go. Aiko let out a loud shriek, and pleaded for her mommy as a loud gun shot could be heard from behind her.


End file.
